


Time Alone

by Slashaddict96



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fucking, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Slash, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: After the mikaelson's had to run again they finally settled in a little shack out in the middle of nowhereIn a place called new OrleansNot only did the five siblings run but their new friend Lucien castle went along with them as him and kol were in a little relationship and since Finn wasn't too happy with that the two had to go elsewhere to be alone together





	Time Alone

Now that they were settled in their new place kol and lucien were quite in the mood to explore the new place kol had slammed lucien against the tree and began making out with him the tree almost broke since they were both

Strong vampires while kol was making out lucien began grinding himself against kol moaning softly

Kol pulled away smiling at him

Well looks like someone is ready 

But I think I'll tease you a little but more just to drive you insane love 

Lucien then pouted at his cheeky boyfriend while kol did his mischievous from and began kissing Lucien's neck 

Lucien's eyes went in the back of his head he loved the hot kisses kol was placing on his neck Lucien then felt himself getting hard and as well did kol as he continued to kiss him he started to work off Lucien's clothing starting with the shoulder kol could hear his heart beat with excitement as he began stripping him he then bit into his shoulder with his fangs Lucien then let out a soft moan kol then smiled making Lucien moan was an amazing thing he was always proud of he then places his tongue on the spot that had drew blood he then licked it off he then pulled away looking down at Lucien's body he was panting as well he then grabbed the hem of his clothing on both sides and pulled it down Lucien was kinda sweating at this point it was warm out and the way him and kol were going at it had an affect on him as well kol then smiled and leaned down placing his mouth around his nipple Lucien began crying out with passion

Oh kol! Ah oh!

Lol loved teasing Lucien as a result he grinned he then trialled down to his stomach kissing his lean body he then got to his underwear he noticed how hard he made him he then began teasing him through his underwear it drove Lucien crazy

Oh oh God that feels good! Please fuck me kol!

Be patent darling I will (says kol)

He then slid down lucien's underwear leaving his ereacted cock to pop out in kol's face he could smell the pre cum starting to ooze out it smelled so good to kol he then grabbed a hold of it and placed his tongue on the tip that was coated with pre cum 

Lucien threw his head back closed his eyes tightly and began to moan loudly this time

Ah! Oh fuck fuck! Kol I need you please!

As you wish darling

Kol then grabbed a hold of lucien's

Sides and out his whole cock into his mouth bobing up and down leaving Lucien to scream this time not caring if anyone heard it was out in the middle of nowhere so there shouldn't be anyone else around 

Oh yes! Oh kol fuck yes! Fuck me baby fuck me good and hard!

Kol then began to deep throat him not caring if he gagged or not he then places his hand inside his underwear and began to jerk off himself while blowing Lucien

Lucien wanted to lend kol a hand with that so badly he then vamp pushed kol to the ground and ripped his clothing apart 

Wow didn't know you liked it rough luce I like it (says kol smiling)

Lucien then tore his underwear off and grabbed a hold of his cock and began to jerk him off 

Roughly kol began to moan loudly

Oh yeah oh lucien! God I love you

Please harder go harder!

As he did in vamp speed pre cum 

Started to ooze out lucien then placed his mouth around his cock sucking deeply kol then began to grind up and down Lucien then vamp speed to kol laying on him he began kissing him both moaning in each others mouths tasting each others cum they then started to dart their tongues together kol then grabbed Lucien's ass squeezing it and slapping it making Lucien rub his cock against kol's they both moaned out in blissful pleasure kol then

Turned over laying on top of lucien he then slid himself inside him and began fucking him Lucien

Began to scream out in pleasure

Ahh! Oh yeah oh oh oh fuck! Fuck! 

Yeah you like that don't you? (says kol)

Oh baby yes! Go harder please!

As he did in vamp speed he fucked Lucien harder and faster kol felt himself about to cum so he went faster until he released himself inside Lucien who's moans got softer after kol had came inside him kol continued to fuck Lucien until he came himself he felt himself getting closer he then grabbed his cock and started pumping it until his cum shot out into his stomach after he came kol layer on top of lucien out of breath he then kissed him he then leaned down and started to suck the cum off of his stomach after he ate it all he layed next to Lucien and cuddled with him

Baby you were amazing 

So Were you (says Lucien as he kissed kol again)

The two then began to fall asleep knowing they has found the perfect love making spot

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to repost this here from my Wattpad account
> 
> I've always loved these two as a paring let me know your thoughts on them


End file.
